


Mirrors

by butterfingers69



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Just angst, Thoughts I Had While Playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfingers69/pseuds/butterfingers69
Summary: Disco Elysium draws a lot of connections to Harry and the various dead people he comes across, so I came up with this while playing.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	Mirrors

Can someone really lose their memory from just drinking Harry? Despite your splitting headache you have no wound to indicate hitting your head. Unlike this man.

The brine rolls in your direction, bringing another bile-inducing wall of decay. You gag, but keep it in. You got this.

"What do you think his cause of death was?" you ask, turning to see the lieutenant covering his nose with a handkerchief.

He takes a breath, "Head trauma."

Yep, the drink didn't cause this. (It didn't prevent it either.) This man died as he lived, having a hell of a time.

"You think it is connected?" you ask.

Wouldn't this be a great way to go? From the sullen look in Kim's eyes you'd say no. He sees this as a tragedy; a man who lost his life in a meaningless way.

"No."

"Are you sure? Two deaths in the same area has to be suspicious," you argue.

"I highly doubt it, but if you think differently, we can investigate this."

He doesn't want to though; he thinks it's a waste of time.

You look back to the man. His body lays prone, vulnerable. _Weak, like you._ A shiver runs down your spine. Kim is very smart, maybe give him this one.

"Yeah let's leave it to the precinct," you say, looking back to Kim.

He shoulders slack, "Okay, we should call them when we have the time."

You agree, moving on quite quickly. The rest of the pier has nothing on the surface of note, and the tower north is not where the sniper hid. Overall, not a highly productive day. When the sun sets you make your way back to the Kineema to report the case.

What if it is connected? What if he holds a key clue and you're screwing this up?

"Well that's dealt with," you say to Kim.

Kim nods, standing behind you to await your lead.

You sigh, "Want to call it there for the night?"

Kim looks at his watch. You assume it is past 21:00 by now.

"Sure."

You find your way back to the Whirling. You say goodnight to Kim and enter your quite chaotic room.

You lay in bed, mind running with this case. The more time spent on it the more you find yourself invested; determined to find out what happened.

Sleep soon takes you, then you're on that pier again. You walk to the stench.

Why are you like *this* Harry? Again, the body is now your own; bloated and pale. He somehow looks worse than the real body.

"I don't know, I don't think I've ever been anyone else," you say, but it feels distant.

Oh, but you have. This thing you've become is a reasonably recent addition you know, what were you before this? You don't know. You dive your hands to pick up one of the bottles, the one toppled over by his (your) foot. There is a piece of paper inside, when you take it out you unfold it there is nothing on it, just the indentation of what was.

"What does this all mean?" you ask.

It means nothing, just another dream Harry. It means you haven't always been this way, even if you don't remember, maybe you can be that again. You can't, that you were naive and young, you aren't those things.

You look up, now laid down where the corpse rests, seeing you and Kim glance disgusted at your body. You see Kim's sorrow, his anger. He believed you can be better; he wants you to be better.

"What do you think his cause of death was?" a voice like your asks.

Kim takes a breath, "Head trauma."

You ache, feeling the scratch of wood against your body.

"He had his whole life ahead of him and just threw it away. He could have lived, made the world a better place. But no, he was selfish and died out here, alone, not caring for those who care for him."

Ouch, what a pain.

Kim would never say those things. That doesn't mean he doesn't think them. You're a failure in every sense of the term and he knows that. He sees through you. You love and hate that don't you? He sees how ugly you are and thinks your worth something anyways. What a delusional man.

Oh, now you feel the cushions of the couch beneath you. The call of morning peels the scene away. Rise and shine Harry, time to face the lights.

You stir on the desolate couch, eyes blurry. The cold morning air makes getting out from the covers miserable, but you roll over anyways, slowly stretching your body and getting dressed.

There is a case to be solved.


End file.
